J
J ("Jay"'') '' is Initially a battle racer in the Ōgami Corps, trained under Dr. Ōgami. He later finds enjoyment in regular racing with the Seiba brothers as he is beaten by them during Mikuni's Five Star Land racing event. Because of this, he decides to leave Ōgami Labs, renouncing the anything-to-win attitude instilled by Dr. Ōgami, and goes to live with Dr. Tsuchiya in his laboratory as an assistant. As a result, he also gradually changes in his personality, turning from an introvert into a more cheerful boy. Of all the other team members, J is the most skilled technician/mechanic, having prior experience with computers and machines while under Ōgami's training. These skills are proven on many occasions, namely when he repaired the damaged Tridagger X to repay Ryo for damaging it in a previous race, when he helped Go design and build the Cyclone Magnum and when he designed the Proto Saber EVO. He appears to be best friends with Go. Appereance J had a yellow hair, and blue eyes. He always use his headband and earphone, but takes them off when sleeping or at school. In the first series, J uses blue-light jacket, dark blue t-shirt with "JB" logo in the right torso, light blue long pants and bluish boots. Personality He gradually changes in his personality, turning from an introvert into a soft spoken and cheerful boy. Of all the other team members, J is the most skilled technician/mechanic, having prior experience with computers and machines while under Ogami's training. J notably has a sentimental influence toward his machine more than anybody else in the series. This is shown especially when Proto Saber EVO is prone to being crashed out or involved in an accident caused by Ray Ijikata. Overall, J's persoanality is akin to a sympathetic character. Relationship Initially a battle racer in the Ōgami Corps, trained under Dr. Ōgami, he later finds enjoyment in regular racing with the Seiba brothers. Because of this, he decides to leave Ōgami Labs, renouncing the anything-to-win attitude instilled by Dr. Ōgami, and goes to live with Dr. Tsuchiya in his laboratory as an assistant. When he helped Go design and build the Cyclone Magnum and when he designed the Proto Saber EVO. He appears to be best friends with Go. He appears to be best friends with Go. Machines Unlike others TRF Victorys racers, J's machines don't have significant uniqueness. His machines also appear to be overall well-balanced in multiple games they feature in. Proto Saber JB Proto Saber JB (プロトセイバーJB Puroto Seibā JB) is J's first machine. Originally, the car had an air brake ability which could be weaponized to blow opponents away, which was remotely controlled from an arm-mounted controller. This ability was used to destroy the original Magnum and Sonic Sabers for good, as well as Makoto's Saber 600 during the Tokichi Cup. This ability was permanently disabled after J renounced Ōgami's battle-oriented racing ways by destroying the controller after he recovered his car and himself after he drowned attempting to obtain his car. Proto Saber Evolution Proto Saber Evolution (プロトセイバーエヴォリューション Puroto Seibā Evoryūshon): This was the machine J used when he returned to car racing. It is more a support machine and has a similar role as Retsu's Hurricane Sonic. It was used in the WGB and has a feature known as the Dolphin System. Trivia * It is revealed in episode 25 of the original anime series that there are other five other Proto Sabers that Ōgami created. These cars are Proto Saber R (red), Proto Saber Y (yellow), Proto Saber W (White), Proto Saber G (green) and Proto Saber P (pink). These cars are owned by Ōgami Corps and has the same remotely controlled air brake/gun ability that J stopped using at the end of Tokichi Cup. This means the "B" in JB stands for blue. Gallery J_5457-986855567.jpg|J during the first season References *My anime list.net - J'Jay' *Wikipedia - TRF Racer - J Category:Character